Ryota Mitarai/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Ryouta Mitarai.png|Ryota's design. Ryota Mitarai official deisgn.png|Ryota's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Future. Profile Mitarai.png|Ryota's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts height chart. Beta Ryota Mitarai beta design 001.png|Ryota's beta design. ryota mitarai beta design 002.png|Ryota's beta design. (2) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Opening Ultimate Imposter and Mitarai DR3 Opening.jpg|Ryota and his imposter in the opening. Imposter_and_Mitarai_opening_2.png|Ryota and Ultimate Imposter in Episode 06's opening. Episode 05 Mitarai being bullied.jpg|A younger Ryota being bullied by his friends. Mitarai watching anime.jpg|Ryota gained his inspiration from watching anime. Mitarai introduction.jpg|Ryota's introduction. Mitarai and Imposter.png|Ryota working so hard that he forget to eat. Mitarai pushing himself.png|Ryota ignoring the Ultimate Imposter's advice and pushing himself too far. Mitarai met Imposter.png|Ryota first time met with the Ultimate Imposter. Episode 06 A Fateful Encounter.jpg|Ryota's "fateful" encounter with Junko Enoshima. Episode 07 Mitarai defends anime.png|Ryota angrily defends his stance on anime to Junko. Enoshima moved.jpg|Ryota showing his anime to Junko. Ikusaba moved.jpg|Ryota seeing an unexpected reaction from Mukuro Ikusaba. Episode 08 Yukizome calmed Mitarai.jpg|Ryota calmed down by Chisa Yukizome. Episode 09 Frightened Mitarai.JPG|Ryota was frightened as he surrounded by the rioting Reserve Course students. Junko thanked Mitarai.JPG|Ryota thanked by Junko after he helped her to complete her brainwashing video. Mitarai blaming himself while drowning.png|Ryota blames himself for everything while drowning in water. Episode 11 Ryota Tragedy.jpg|Ryota hiding in an abandoned building during The Tragedy. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Mitarai's introductions.jpg|Ryota's introduction. Opening Ryota Mitarai with a Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Ryota in the opening. DR3 Side Future Mitarai Intro.jpg|Ryota in the opening. (2) Ryota Mitarai Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Ryota in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Red Abyss DR3 Opening.jpg|Ryota falling into the red abyss. Episode 01 Mitarai and Kirigiri talking in the hallway.png|Ryota questioning Kyoko Kirigiri if he is allowed to go inside the Boardroom. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Sakakura attacks Mitarai.png|Ryota kneed in the gut by Juzo Sakakura. Witnessing Daisaku Bandai's Death.jpg|Ryota and the others witnessing Daisaku Bandai's death. Naegi pointed guilty.jpg|Ryota didn't vote anyone as the attacker. Episode 03 Kirigiri dodged.jpg|Ryota witnessing Kyoko dodging Juzo's attack. Episode 04 Mitarai and Kirigiri's injury.png|Kyoko winces in pain after Ryota falls on her ankle. Episode 08 Kirigiri revealed secret door.jpg|Ryota surprised after Kyoko revealing a secret door behind a bookshelf. Episode 10 Naegi told his resolution.JPG|Ryota told by Makoto Naegi that he will keep moving forward. Mitarai surprised.JPG|Ryota was surprised with Makoto's firm resolution. Episode 12 Watching Tengan's video.jpg|Ryota, Makoto, and Aoi Asahina watching Kazuo's video message. Mitarai brainwashed Asahina.JPG|Ryota brainwashing Aoi with his Hope Video. Mitarai NG Code.png|Ryota reveals his NG Code. Mitarai sending video.JPG|Ryota about to send his Hope Video to the worldwide. Mitarai Climax.png|Ryota is glad having sent his Hope Video to the worldwide. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Ryota confronted by his classmates. Mitarai crying.JPG|Ryota convinced by his classmates to join them. Mitarai's regret.JPG|Ryota decides to cancel his plan. Imposter comforting Mitarai.JPG|Ryota hugging his old friend. Mitarai abort his plan.JPG|Ryota crying on the Ultimate Imposter's chest. Mioda, Mitarai, and Imposter.png|Ryota being force fed food by Ibuki Mioda. Mitarai's resolve.JPG|Ryota has found his resolve and able to move forward. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Ryota and Ibuki happily eating the meat and chatting together in the background. |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Future Volume 3.jpg|Ryota, Koichi Kizakura, Miaya Gekkogahara, Monomi, and Aoi on Future Arc's volume three cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Ryota and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Sidehopecover.jpg|Ryota and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Future Arc's casts drawing |-| Official Sites= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Mitarai's Future Profile.png|Ryota's Future Arc profile on the ''Danganronpa 3 site. Mitarai's Despair Profile.png|Ryota's Despair Arc profile on Danganronpa 3 site. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Ryota Mitarai.png|Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese)Japanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Ryota Mitarai.png|Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (English)English Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc casts wallpaper for Android. |-| Pixel Sprites= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Ryota Mitarai Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru: Галерея:Рёта Митарай